Our place
by carmel1891
Summary: What could possibly happen when a prince moves in next door to an ordinary high school girl?


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**Chapter 1: Fire**

In my school, there is a prince.

"Hey guys, he's here! He's some wicked eye candy!"

Li Syaoran of class 3B.

"He looks so mature!" "kyaaa! He's so cool!"

Kinomoto Sakura of class 2D walks frantically on the hallway. She walked and walked until she saw that certain person she's looking for.

"Kinomoto Sakura of class 2D, I'm a friend of Daidouji, the one who confessed her feelings to you a week ago." Said Sakura.

Flashback

"_I really really like you!" Tomoyo declared her feelings as she starts to hand out a letter to Syaoran._

"_I don't like you." Syaoran replied as he walked away._

Back to present time

"Do you have any idea how much courage it took her just to express her feelings?" Sakura said in dismay.

"Oh, so that's what you're talking about" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's collar and said "So annoying, you're an eyesore. I'm not interested…..and that also applies to you" Syaoran said as he walked out of the hallway. Sakura can't believe what she just heard.

The next Day -

"So this is how guys that are good-looking are! That guy makes my blood boil! HE"S A COLD-BLOODED HUMAN!" Sakura shouted in anger.

"It's okay Sakura, it isn't really something to get angry about and besides, I kinda expected this would happen" Tomoyo sighed.

"But Tomoyo, Shouldn't you be angrier than me!" Sakura wondered.

"I don't really care about that anymore" Tomoyo replied.

"Sheesh. Well, if you're fine with it, then I guess it's alright"

"Hey. Are you fine with not dropping in at the supermarket? The time service is going to start soon" Tomoyo said in a matter of fact manner.

"AHHHH! That's right! Thanks for reminding me!"

"It must be tough living alone,huh?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not really, I'm used to it. Hey, you must come over to my apartment next time!"

"Only if you prepare a home-cooked food for me"

"hahaha, leave that to me! Bye!" Sakura waved Tomoyo goodbye.

Right when Sakura's about to walk away, "Sakura!" Tomoyo called out Sakura.

"Thanks for everything." Sakura pulled out a weird and teary eyed face.

"I love you Tomoyo!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo.

"I'm really glad you didn't change school!"

"Of course! I don't wanna leave you guys!"

**Sakura's POV**  
><strong>Okay, so you guys might be wondering why she said that, I almost changed school this school year. You see, my parents are always assigned at different places, this time; they were assigned at a very far place from here, so I really need to change schools, but I don't really like that idea, I got tired of changing school from time to time, so I decided it's better if I stay, and I don't want to leave my friends behind and besides, I want to experience what it's like to be independent.<strong>

**The next day**

Sakura is cooking her breakfast when someone knocked on her apartment door.

*Knock knock*, "Coming!", "Excuse me, but I am the person who just moved in next door, nice to.."

Sakura opened the door and got shocked. The person who just moved in is none other than the jerk, Li Syaoran.

"…" Akward stare, *door slam* Sakura closed the door. And opened it once more.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"To have you as my neighbor, I am as surprised as you are"

"wha-" Sakura was about to say something when Syaoran cut off, "Whatever it is, just hurry up and accept this" Syaoran handed Sakura a box that looks like a gift and left.

**At school**

"Li-kun is your neighbor? What kind of coincidence is this!" Tomoyo asked.

"Exactly, Moyo…Are you really fine with this?"

"If I still had feelings for him, I probably would have wanted your help, but now that I've already been rejected, I'm going to let go of those emotions, so I'll be alright"

**Night time at Sakura's apartment**

"_Is it really alright with moyo?" _Sakura wondered.

CRASH! STOMP STOMP! SLAMS!

The noise came from Syaoran's unit, Sakura ran out of her flat and knocked on Syaoran's door.

"Hey! Are you alright!" the door was opened and Syaoran came crashing on Sakura's arms.

"I think I'm gonna die" Syaoran whispered. "WHAT!" "I'm so hungry, I think I'm gonna die".

"So you're concentrating on your part-time job, huh. I can't possibly see how you're a working student though."

"Shut up"

"Why do you live alone?" Sakura asked.

"….." Syaoran walked behind Sakura.

"Wha-What?" Sakura muttered.

"I was wondering how you cook" Syaoran leaned on Sakura's back.

"_It's hard to cook like this."_

"Your finesse skills are good." Syaoran said.

"really?"

"yup"

"It's a matter of practice, practice. I was terrible at cooking for a year. When I was in first year high school, my parents had to relocate because of their jobs, and it seemed like I would have to change schools. But I don't want to leave my friends; I kept saying that I wanted to stay here. It was a really fierce battle, my father is really stubborn, hehehe *akward laugh*"

'_Oh no, If I slowly rant about such boring stuff.' _Sakura thought.

"It must have been hard for you." Syaoran replied. Sakura was surprised that he responded that way.

Sakura just finished cooking, "Okay, I'm done with cooking, I'll be going now."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Syaoran asked. Sakura accepted his offer.

Syaoran took a bite at his food, *munch munch munch. "Delicious!" Syaoran was pleased with Sakura's cooking.

Sakura can't believe what she just heard and saw. Syaoran had a very cute reaction, he even smiled!

"You probably hate me, huh" asked Syaoran, Sakura don't know what to say.

"Well, it makes things easier for me that way" said Syaoran

"But there's no need for you to use that kind of attitude to jilt people, right?" said sakura

"I find it creepy to have people who don't even know me well come and confess to me." Syaraon explained.

"Well, If you know that, isn't that a good excuse?"  
>"Sneakily checking up on others, beating around the bush to do this and that…Females are a pain."<p>

"So even if there was a girl, who straightforwardly confessed to you, you would reject her?"

"Such a girl doesn't exist" said Syaoran

"There are such girls!"

"There aren't."

'_What's with you? Don't make such unfamiliar face._

**The next day – at school**

Today is Sakura's turn to clean the hallway and she saw Syaoran passed by her.

"Syao, you're in a good mood today" said Sanjo, one of Syaoran's classmates.

"Ah, that's because the dinner I had yesterday was delicious."

Sakura overheard their conversation and got pissed.

**At the grocery**

'_Should I cook again?' _Sakura was about to grab a piece of meat when she mentally stopped herself.

'_Stop stop!' _

Sakura was too nice and ended up buying food to cook for Syaoran.

She was about to enter her flat when she heard girls talking.

"Here it is Syao-kun's apartment! I was him enter this house last time!"

"Ah! I can see a bit of the inside of the house!" "No way! Seriously?"

"Hey, don't you think that living alone seems boring? Shall we wait for him to come back?"

"I wonder if he will let us in", "well, it it's us, it'll be alright."

The girls kept on talking, when Sakura butted in.

"Ahh, how rude." One of the girl was about to take a picture of syaoran's flat when Sakura suddenly grabbed the girl's phone.

"I think doing that would just be a bother." Sakura deleted the captured images from the girl's phone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the girl shouted in anger.

"Who are you? A resident? Are you on good terms with syao-kun?" the other girl asked.

"Not really" Sakura answered.

"HAHAHA!" the girls laughed.

"But you guys are being a disturbance." Sakura explained.

"Know your place, UGLY" the girl pinched Sakura's face.

Sakura got pissed, "I'm telling you not to do things that will irritate him, idiot!"

"Shut up, ugly! Move out of the way!"

"How about you guys move instead?" a familiar voice was heard.

It was Syaoran, he walked beside Sakura and kissed her on the cheeks.

The girls, even Sakura were shocked. Syaoran shooed the girls away.

"Come in, your forehead is bleeding" they entered syaoran's flat.

"Hey, what was that just now?" asked sakura.

"Oh, my bad. There's absolutely no deep meaning to that, so don't be bothered by it." Syaoran replied.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"I already said it was my bad, I was irritated, Just whose attitude is the ugly one" Syaoran said.

Syaoran was about to put a band aid to Sakura's forehead, "Nevertheless, going on rampages must be your hobby."

"Should you really be saying that about someone else?" sakura replied.

Syaoran laughed, "I guess not".

"I'll be making something, if that's fine with you."

"Sure"

*Rustle, Fire roaring

'_I'm acting strange'_

Sakura is cooking when the fire of the stove became uncontrollable.

"Kyaaa!"

"The fire! Turn off the fire! *cough cough*

The water sprinkler starts to drizzle water, making them soaking wet. All of SYaoran's furniture got wet.

"Wow, you sure did it flashily" said syaoran

"Landlady, please, do anything but contact my parents!" Sakura begged.

"But, your father is the guarantor" the landlady replied

"If I cause any problems, I'll be brought away!" Sakura plead

"I'll use my insurance to pay for the repairs, If we blame it on my negligence, it should be alright, right?" syaoran asked

"Well, alright but, the repair would take some time. What do you intend to do in the meantime?" asked the landlady.

"I'll stay in my friend's house" Syaoran answered.

"Will you be okay?" asked Sakura.

"Well, it'll be okay if you agree."

"Huh? When you said your friend's house..?"

"I meant your house".

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
